


Spring

by LuxaLucifer



Series: For the Long Run [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post Blight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxaLucifer/pseuds/LuxaLucifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zevran and Mahariel linger in bed one morning on the brink of spring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spring

It was spring in Antiva City. It had taken Zevran a longtime for his training to fade away enough for him to sleep in, to let his body relax and be, if even a little, off guard for such a long time.

The Warden stirred next to him, tangled hair obscuring his face. The blankets were tucked firmly into his side, forcing Zevran close to him if he wanted any. Zevran didn’t mind. The big elf radiated heat and they liked to keep the windows open at night. The breeze was nice, making the drapes blow in and dance in the moonlight.

Zevran pulled the hair away from Maiti’s eyes, smoothing his forehead free of stray strands. His Warden looked so peaceful when asleep. Very different from usual, with the energy he had that made him move around even when relaxed and safe.

Maiti’s face was smooth and warm to the touch. Zevran traced the vallislin on his face with a touch so softly that Maiti didn’t even stir. He threaded his fingers into those dark red locks, pulling out the tangles out deftly.

Maiti smiled blearily, eyes fluttering open. “Hey there,” he said, voice rasping from sleep.

“Welcome to the bright world,” said Zevran, accent thicker than he meant for. Maiti’s smile grew at the sound.

“What’s that supposed to mean, huh?” said Maiti, eyelashes fluttering as he closed his eyes again.

Zevran smoothed back the long red hair. “Nothing but what I said,” he murmured, pull the sheets closer around them. “I was sincere.”

“I like that about you,” said Maiti, still smiling. “So sincere.” With Maiti, Zevran could believe that he meant it.

Zevran spent a few more moments with his hand in Maiti’s hair, a few stolen moments before the day began. He leaned down, pressing his lips to Maiti’s, a simple chaste kiss. When he pull away, his lips leaving Maiti’s warm ones, they were both smiling.


End file.
